


Teine Kohutav fanfic On Stupid Karaoke öö

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushiwaka-chan, Semisemi ja talumatu on tulnud kokku on rahutu öö karaoke. Mida nad toovad need idioodid? Kas Big läbida suurepärane öö karaoke või surevad katse? [Pühendatud Mary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teine Kohutav fanfic On Stupid Karaoke öö

Karaoke Night alanud silme neli inimest, kes tundus veidi segaduses, mis toimub.  
Kaks paarid, kes istus vastakuti, et väikeses ruumis koos toiduga väikese laua ja ka paljude tuled.  
Praegune popmuusika televisiooni hoida heliseb.

\- Kes esimesena!? - Tendo hüüatas tohutu naeratus. Tundus ainus põnevil, kuid mitte Wakatoshi oli ka, ja ei tundu, et varjata kavatsused pole hästi kulutatud teist, tõusis ta kohalt võttes mikrofoni pakutud tema jumalik poiss.

Semi Shirabu ja vaatas teiste mõnevõrra hämmingus, sest nad olid tulnud ainult pelgalt nõudmist punapea nõudmist, et see töötas.  
Wakatoshi võttis mikrofoni, oli närvilisus käes, mistõttu veetis mõnda aega valides oma laulu. Keegi ei öelnud midagi, ta oli justkui äss oli laps, kes oli armastada ja kaitsta.

\- Sou Sou midagi? - Ta küsis Tendo, millel on tohutu naeratus, nähes, et ta oli valinud ühe nendest tüüpiline karaoke laule, kuid need olid liiga aeglane. Romantiline, nii rääkida.

\- Jah. - Ta vastas, kes olid võtnud mikrofoni laulda täiesti tõsise näoga.

Furui ARUBAMU mekuri  
Arigatou tte tsubuyaita  
Itsumo MUNE ei naka itsumo  
Ma kureru verstapost Hagemashite  
Hare Wataru hi mo ame no hi mo  
Ukabu egao aastal  
Omoide tooku asete mo  
Omokage sagashite  
Yomigaeru hi wa midagi sousou

Wakatoshi hääl oli vastupidine sellele, mida igaüks ette kujutada, oli ingellik ja kuidagi sobitada oma kena isiksus. Ta säilitas karastamine terasest, truuks oma viis mängides või väljendada asju.  
Ta lõpetas ja tema poiss on juba alanud nalja.

\- Ah ... Aga millisel hetkel ma läksin lahku sa ...- ta mainis Tendo, kuna laulu sõnad selgelt oli see, et isegi nii, varsti apachurrar tema armastatud "äss" armastusega.  
See oli kohe vaadata seda, ja küsida, kas midagi on valesti, sest ta ei saanud aru, sõnum. Tendo ta vaatas hämmingus ja astus tagasi. Oli aegu, mil tema poiss oli liiga kandis.

Järgmisel minna oli Semi, meeleolu Tendo, sest esimesel ei paistnud olema veendunud, et idee on piinlik nägu mitte ainult tema sõpru, kuid ka tema poiss.  
Ah, aga Shirabu tundus väga põnevil, et näha teda veeta naeruväärne, sest ta oli hakanud salvestamist, kuni olukord on väike naeratus.

\- Let Eita-senpai, parima tekitab kaamera jaoks. - Jah, see kutsuti häirida teda.

\- Stop seda jama, Shirabu või ma ei laula midagi. - Ta viitas Semi täiesti pahaks. Ta ei paistnud taha puudutada palju palle ja Shirabu oli üks inimesi, kes on kõige paremini teada, kuidas.

Ta lõpetas lauldes laulu, mida keegi oodata üldse, see oli laul, mis osutus klassikaline inglise ja laulu sa armastasid Semi kuna ta oli masomenos seemnerakud.  
Nimi laul oli tagasi Musta ja kuulus AC / DC.  
Vahepeal kasutusele laul, kitarr, juhtus, ta peksis mikrofoni vastu tema parem jalg.

Tagasi taga  
Cadillac  
Number üks kuul, ma olen pumbajaam  
Jah, ma olen paugu  
Mis jõugu  
Nad ju mind kätte, kui nad tahavad mind üles riputada  
Sest ma olen tagasi rajal  
Ja ma leadin "pakk  
Keegi ei saa mind teise rap  
Nii vaata mind nüüd  
Ma olen lihtsalt Makin 'minu mängu  
Ära püüa suruda oma õnne, lihtsalt tulla minu moodi

Shirabu nii Tendo ja tundus, et naerma teda, kes ta oli hakanud palju vaeva, aga tema hääl kriipiv nagu vana vana sigari.  
Ushijima, nautisid laulu, sest ta meeldis, kuid hästi, talle meeldib igasugu laule.  
Semi nüüd oli halb Ostia nägu piinlikkust, et oli pannud teda läbi. Ta võttis mikrofoni tendo oli parem laul meeles.

\- See laul ma pühendan teile, Wakatoshi-kun. - Ta pilgutas pärast paneb tagasi.  
Rütmi trompetid reetis laulu, mis oli tõlgendada: Mürgine, Britney Spears.

liiga kõrge  
Ei saa tulla  
Kaotanud peas  
Spinning "ümmargune ja round  
Kas tunned mind nüüd

Mis maitse huuled  
Ma olen sõita  
Sa oled mürgine ma libisemise alla  
Mis maitse mürk paradiis  
Ma sinust sõltuvuses  
Kas sa ei tea, et sa mürgine  
Ja ma armastan, mida sa teed

See Tendo sõna otseses mõttes lagunes rajal, sest see oli saada liiga palju entusiasmi kõike murdis üks plaadid, mis olid karaoke tuba.  
Muidugi, lollid oleks ja ei maksaks midagi, lihtsalt öelda, et see oli juba nii, ja nüüd.  
Kuid pärast nii kaua koos, Shirabu oli kõrval, nüüd omakorda igaüks naersid teda. Shuddering nii nagu želatiin, võttis ta mikrofoni, viimistlus, valides laulu, mis oli välisriikide. Kuid keegi teadis, mida ta oli enne, kui nad kuulsid kitarri heli.

\- Ahhhh! Ma tean seda laulu. - Tendo hüüatas tohutu naeratus, näilisest leidnud aarde või midagi.

\- Sa pead olema nalja, Shirabu. - Semi aga ta tundus olevat põnevil, et kuulda tema poiss laulda. Oleks väga naljakas. Liiga palju.

 

Olin uisutaja poiss.  
Ta ütles: "Näeme hiljem, poiss."  
Ma ei olnud piisavalt hea tema jaoks.  
Nüüd on ta superstaar  
Slammin 'Tema kitarri  
Kas teie ilus nägu näha, mida ta väärt?

Keegi ei arvanud, et ta minema Shirabu Avril Lavigne, mis tõi kaasa mõned naljakas. Nalja ei olnud tema jaoks vaid tema partner, kes punastab nii uskumatult piinlik, et osutus teda kuulda laulda seda.  
Punapea Semi tabanud käe oma küünarnuki koos vallatu naeratus.

\- Semisemi, sa oled oma uisutaja poiss? - Ta küsis, kuid "Semisemi" varsti otsima halvasti, ta nägu oli isegi punasemaks. Shirabu vaikne.  
Mõlemad paarid kulutatud kummaliselt pidulik õhkkond pärast laulu ja õlut võeti lõppes väga purjus. Vähem Ushijima, kes ei kasutatud alkoholi ja ära Tendo iga, kes lähenes talle varastada suudluse.


End file.
